


When We Were Young

by AuthorintheShadows



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, a little bit angsty, all I can write for Tom is songfics for some reason, kinda self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorintheShadows/pseuds/AuthorintheShadows
Summary: A party that you're catering has a familiar face from years past.





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what you think or if you find any mistakes!

 

 

_Everybody loves the things you do_ _  
_ _From the way you talk to the way you move_

 

He'd always been the life of the party, surrounded by people who hung on to every word he said. Even when he wasn't regaling people with stories and classic literature, their eyes were always drawn to him. And you were no different, easily finding his form towering over the rest after hearing his little laugh that had always made you smile. You had been keeping an eye on him all night after realizing who he was. He was just as handsome as the last time you saw him, walking out of your life for what you had thought would be forever. But the Fates are mischievous.

 

_Everybody here is watching you_   
_'Cause you feel like home_   
_You're like a dream come true_

 

His hair had grown out curly and unruly, but not unkempt. He had grown a beard as well, which you doubted was for a role and just him enjoying the freedom of being able to look how he wished. He looked a little older and far more distinguished than he had been before. Perhaps it was by chance or the Fates interference, but something caused him to look up from the conversation he was having and straight into your eyes.

 

_But if by chance you're here alone  
Can I have a moment before I go?_

_'Cause I've been by myself all night long  
Hoping you're someone I used to know_

 

You could see his face light up even from across the room, where you stood nursing a flute of wine. Someone must have a grudge against me, you decided as you downed the rest and set it to the side. He excused himself and started to make his way through the crowd towards you. It wasn't like you hadn't been thinking about approaching him all night, especially considering he seemed to have come to the party alone. But not knowing how he would react kept you from making a move.

 

_You look like a movie_   
_You sound like a song_   
_My God, this reminds me_   
_Of when we were young_

 

He was close enough now that you could hear him politely asking people if he could get through. Smoothing down your dress and taking a deep breath to prepare yourself, you turned fully towards him smiling as he reached you. His confidence seemed to falter a bit, his voice wavering slightly as he said your name with a smile. God, that smile still struck you straight in the heart, knocking the breath from your lungs and preventing you from answering for a moment. It was like ten years hadn't passed at all since the last time you saw each other.

 

“Hello Tom. How have you been?” You were amazed that your voice was that strong, considering how you were still recovering from the blow to your heart.

 

_Let me photograph you in this light_   
_In case it is the last time_   
_That we might be exactly like we were_   
_Before we realized_

 

The conversation went smoother than you had thought. Falling back into the easy rhythm like so long ago. Maybe it was the wine talking, but you boldly asked if you could take a selfie with him for old times sake. It surprised you more when he agreed and his arm slipped around your back like he used to hold you when you were together as you walked down the street.

 

_We were sad_ _of getting old_  
 _It made us restless_  
 _It was just like a movie_  
 _It was just like a song_

 

Your conversation had taken you out onto one of the balconies for a little privacy and a break from the noise of the party. He was surprised and ecstatic that you had been the one catering for this museum opening party, as well as being a guest. Your own catering company had been something that you had been talking about for years, even before you had been together with him. You could tell that he was genuinely happy for you that you had achieved your dream. It was amazing that ten years hadn't changed him at all. The decision to split had been a hard one for both of you. The struggles with balancing studies, work and being new adults out in the world took a toll on your relationship and it was decided that splitting was for the best.

 

_It's hard to admit that_   
_Everything just takes me back_   
_To when you were there_

 

It had tore you apart from the inside out. He had been the first man that you had even thought about spending the rest of your life together with and he had been the last. No one fit with you as well as he had, no matter how much you tried to make it work and forget about him. Perhaps that was why your heart was hurting so much now even talking to him.

 

_And a part of me keeps holding on_   
_Just in case it hasn't gone_   
_I guess I still care_   
_Do you still care?_

 

You still loved him even now. Maybe you always would. Some part of you would always hope that there was still a chance for both of you, no matter how futile it seemed. He called your name, breaking you out of your thoughts. His eyes pierced into yours, almost making you wonder if he knew exactly what you were thinking about. This conversation had gone fantastically and there was no way you were going to ruin it by bringing up your breakup.

 

_It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song_

 

“This might be a bit forward, especially after all this time, but would you like to go have coffee or lunch and catch up?” His question threw you for a loop and you had to pinch yourself subtly to make sure you weren't dreaming. He continued before you even had a chance to answer.

 

“I won't lie, I've missed you terribly. I still remember the way you like your coffee prepared. How cute things sometimes make you cry and what side of the bed you like to sleep on.” Tom took a step forward.

 

“I remember the morning you woke up and told me my hair resembled one of the bushes outside our favorite coffee shop. I still remember the lyrics to your favorite song because it was the one that helped when you were feeling sad or stressed. I remember the cologne you told me was your favorite of the ones I wear and I still wear it to this day.” Your eyes started to water as he went on. He was close enough that all he had to do was lean down and he would be able to kiss you, his words meant only for you.

 

“And I regret every day since we split because it wasn't one I spent with you.” Holding your hands with his thumbs running over the back, he asked the question you never thought you would hear.

 

“Could we try again? I want to try again and this time if things don't work, then that will be it. Say no and that will be the end of it, we would just be friends or not if that is what you wish.” You knew you were crying now, your heart leaping for joy at his confession. You realized as you hugged Tom tight before taking his face between your hands to kiss him that the Fates were mischievous but kind.

 


End file.
